


没有遇到孟德尔的豌豆水水

by lilyasensio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyasensio/pseuds/lilyasensio
Summary: 豌豆自交24水x32水的无脑学步车24水-sergio, 32水-Sergio大小写区别年龄





	没有遇到孟德尔的豌豆水水

“我所经历过的温柔，都来自我自己。”

“我，我不知道自己是怎么了，当时所有的血液——那些血好像都在脑子里沸腾、炸裂，我根本没有意识到自己做了什么，直到我看到那张红牌。”  
“我不该这样的，我不该让自己这么做，不该让自己失去理智，我的球队需要我，而我却这么辜负他们。”  
24岁的sergio抬起头，隔着氤氲的水雾闪烁着泪光，他的声线颤抖着：“这一切——你懂吗？”  
我怎么会不懂，32岁的Sergio想，我经历过这一切，又如何不懂呢？  
他伸出手——连手指上都是纹身的那只，用食指绕着年轻了八岁的自己的发丝，同时用拇指拭去那些泪痕，可更多的泪珠又滚了下来，滚烫的液体顺着纹身上鲜红的数字滑落下来，滴到了地上。  
“这些数字——它们究竟是什么含义？”  
“你会知道的。”Sergio从自己干得发疼的嗓子里扯出几个音节，吻去sergio越来越多的眼泪。  
你会知道的。

Sergio的手指伸入狭长的肠壁，听到身边的人在他耳边发出一声难耐的呻吟，甬道里温热紧致到似乎无法容纳第二根手指。Sergio不得不努力地寻找记忆中让自己发疯的那一点，虽然对自己的身体无比熟悉，但终究这不一样，而当自己终于找到时，身边的男孩几乎是一口咬住了自己的肩膀，却依然没有控制住喉咙中几乎变成尖叫的呻吟。  
他往第二根手指上浇了一些润滑液，几乎是好不容易才挤进了后穴，而当那两根手指同时进出sergio的后穴并不断地刺激他的G点时，sergio再也抑制不住自己地哭喊出声，而后这哭声又迅速被Sergio塞进来的巨物堵住了。  
Sergio从来不知道自己的口活儿能这么棒——至少，他从来没想到自己能真正体验到。sergio的舌头不停地在他的前端打转，激发那里分泌出更多的液体。被温热潮湿的口腔包裹着，又被sergio用力地一吸，Sergio发誓，如果自己再不克制一点怕是要直接缴械，射进嘴巴里。于是Sergio更加倍用力地操进喉咙，食道肌肉在强行被扩张之后的迅速收缩让他再也忍受不住，全数射进了sergio的喉咙里，sergio有刹那间的失神，在Sergio抽出来的时候仍然张着嘴，浑浊的白色液体顺着他的唇角滴在了浴室的地板上。Sergio被这样的场景刺激，已经软下来的家伙又很快抬起了头，两只手指也加倍地刺激着身下的sergio。  
Sergio打算伸进来的第三根手指被sergio按住了。  
“你，你直接进来吧。”sergio的睫毛微微颤动，嗓音似乎还没从刚刚的深喉恢复过来，干涩得叫人心疼。  
“还不够。”Sergio反复噬咬着他胸前的两颗葡萄，“宝贝儿，还远远不够吞下去呢，你会痛的。”  
“已经可以了。”sergio此刻的哭腔明显了起来，“我想痛——痛会让我清醒。”  
那些长长的发丝沾上了水，一缕一缕地分开还绕着卷，安静的浴室里只有发梢的水滴下来的声音和sergio轻轻的喘息声。Sergio太清楚自己了，自己要痛，那就真的要痛，如果此刻得不到，自己也会寻求别的办法来惩罚自己，他的两根手指愈发地用力刺戳sergio的G点，终于把sergio送上了高潮，sergio的前端高高地扬起头却得不到抚慰，他的双手被Sergio的一只手牢牢钉在墙上，Sergio另一只手的两根手指几乎要被疯狂收缩的肠壁绞断，直到高潮过去，肠壁不再收缩时，Sergio才拔出那两根已经被分泌的液体泡得皱巴巴的手指。  
sergio的大腿被分到最开，两只手被Sergio顺手用衣服绑在水管上，前端依然高高翘起，刚刚经历高潮的后穴没有被充分扩张，却直接被Sergio操进来。  
痛，sergio想，几乎是整个人被劈成两半的痛，即使Sergio让他分泌了充足的液体又抹了足量的润滑液，但是还是痛，这就是他应该得到的惩罚吧。  
Sergio等到他的后穴充分适应自己才开始缓缓抽动，动作缓慢地研磨他的每一点，却故意避开让他疯狂的那处，sergio在有催情作用的润滑剂下始终得不到满足，被逼得要发疯。  
“求你了，Sergio。”他啜泣道，“求你了。”  
“你不就是这样吗？”Sergio大力地干了起来，每说一个单词都正好顶到sergio的G点，“在球场上不管不顾，像是整个赛场你说了算，回来了就像个小婊子一样哭着被我操。”  
“不要说了……”sergio被灭顶的快感包围，又被Sergio的话语一刺激，脱力地把脑袋靠在Sergio的肩膀上，哭了出来。  
“是谁刚才哭着喊着求我操的？刚开始那么紧连一根手指都放不进去，你说如果别人看见了你这么骚的样子会有多硬啊？如果皇马的队友知道你这样，那现在操着你的就不止一根屌了吧？huh？”  
sergio的手被放了下来，却只能无力地环在Sergio的脖子上，他感觉自己的意识都已经模糊了，全世界仿佛随着那根在后穴不断刺激自己的巨物在上下晃动，他感到Sergio的抽插的力度在变大，自己的脑子被逐步加深的快感占据，最终彻底投降——他的后穴收缩得比上一次的还要疯狂，而自己的前端也在这个时候射了出来，Sergio被他的后穴咬住，在sergio的呻吟声中射在了他体内。  
Sergio把自己抽出来，红肿的穴口依然按照刚才的节奏一张一合，精液从穴口缓缓流出，显得格外淫靡。他拨开sergio早已汗湿的头发，轻轻在他嘴唇上落下一吻：“宝贝，太棒了，真的太棒了。”

sergio躺在床上，用手指尖轻轻点着Sergio的手指上的数字纹身：“还是不告诉我这些数字的意义？嗯？90+是什么意思呢？”  
Sergio闭上眼，想起自己顶进那粒头球时的感觉——这样的时刻，当然要自己经历才了解了。他绕着sergio仍然湿漉漉的长发，指端扫过他的睫毛：“到时候你就知道了。”  
sergio用一只手勾画他的嘴唇：“那……今天至少要答应我这件事吧。”  
Sergio感到自己的家伙被sergio的另一只手缓缓撸动着，感叹着自己年轻的时候怎么这么不知疲倦需求旺盛。他翻了身跨坐在sergio身上，手指轻挑他的下巴：“真是欲求不满的小妖精。”


End file.
